J-Stars Victory Vs
March 19, 2014 June 26th 2015 June 30th 2015|modes = Single-player, Split-screen, Multiplayer|ratings = CERO: B PEGI: 12 ESRB: T|series = Shōnen Jump|genre = Fighting|media = Blu-Ray Disc PlayStation Vita card|composer = Yasuharu Takanashi Hiromi Mizutani|image = }} is a crossover video game by Namco Bandai Games for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. The game was first announced in December 2012, in the second 2013 issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump. It was made to commemorate the 45th anniversary of Jump, and it is presented as the "ultimate Jump game". It released in Japan on March 19, 2014. It was later released in Europe on June 26, 2015 and in North America on June 30, 2015 as J-Stars Victory Vs+ for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation Vita, featuring an exclusive Arcade Mode. Gameplay The game allows up to four players to play in battle. The players may fight in all directions of a 3D battlefield. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves: *'Normal Attacks': fast attacks that do not consume stamina. They are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. *'Power Attacks': slow, but powerful strikes that can break an opponent's guard. They use stamina and leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. *'Ranged Attacks': long range attacks that deal a lot of damage. They use stamina, but allow to hit opponents over a wide area.Enemies can sidestep these attacks however. *'Special Moves': are super special techniques activated when the Voltage Meter fills up. It expands when team members deliver (or get hit with) attacks, and it packs enough wallop to decide the match if it can be pulled off. An example of a signature character move is Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou. By using different techniques, the player can lead his team to victory. Learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Characters Playable * Kenshiro * Raoh * Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Portgas D. Ace ''(One Piece)'' * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Akainu (One Piece) * Toriko (Toriko) * Zebra (Toriko) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) * Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) * Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) * Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Aizen Sousuke (Bleach) * Ryotsu Kankichi (This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward) * Yusuke Urameshi (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Hiei ''(Yū Yū Hakusho)'' * Toguro (Younger) (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) * Killua Zoldyck '(''Hunter x Hunter) * '''Taro Yamada (Chinyuuki) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Tatsumi Oga & Baby Beel (Beelzebub) * Tsunayoshi Sawada (Reborn!) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) * Meisuke Nueno (Hell Teacher Nūbē) * Koro-sensei (Assassination Classroom) * Seiya (Saint Seiya) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Luckyman (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Kusuo Saiki (The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.) Support * Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * Kagura & Sadaharu (Gintama) * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) * Tetsuya Kuroko (Kuroko's Basketball) * Lala Satalin Deviluke (To Love-Ru) * SKET-dan (Sket Dance) * Neuro Nougami (Neuro: Supernatural Detective) * Allen Walker (D.Gray-man) * Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter) * Shōyō Hinata (Haikyu!!) * Edajima Heihachi ''(Sakigake!! Otokojuku)'' Miscellaneous Characters making a cameo in the game as either attacks, in the background or etc. * Babaa (Chinyuuki) * Ohara Daijiro (This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward) * Reiko Katherine Akimoto ''(This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward)'' * Keiichi Nakagawa ''(This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward)'' * Karin ''(Dragon Ball Z)'' * Muten Roshi ''(Dragon Ball Z)'' * Kaiō ''(Dragon Ball Z)'' * Nami ''(One Piece)'' * Usopp ''(One Piece)'' * Chopper ''(One Piece)'' * Komatsu ''(Toriko)'' * Coco ''(Toriko)'' * Sunny (Toriko) * Kakashi Hatake (Naruto Shippuden) * Gaara (Naruto Shippuden) * Sakura Haruno (Naruto Shippuden) * Kamiya Kaoru '(''Rurouni Kenshin) * 'Sagara Sanosuke '(Rurouni Kenshin) * 'Myojin Yahiko '(Rurouni Kenshin) * 'Piyohiko '(Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * 'Hammer '(Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * 'Hamidento '(Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) * '''Shinpachi Shimura ''(Gintama)'' * Kotaro Katsura ''(Gintama)'' * Otose ''(Gintama)'' * Kisuke Urahara ''(Bleach)'' * Yoruichi Shihoin ''(Bleach)'' * Kon ''(Bleach)'' * Taiga Kagami ''(Kuroko's Basketball)'' * Riko Aida ''(Kuroko's Basketball)'' * [[community:c:kurokonobasuke:Tetsuya 2|'Tetsuya #2']] (Kuroko's Basketball) * Sojiro Agata ''(Sket Dance)'' * Sasuke Tsubaki ''(Sket Dance)'' * Moe Yabasawa ''(Sket Dance)'' * Koenma (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Botan (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Genkai '(''Yū Yū Hakusho) * '''Kurapika ''(Hunter x Hunter)'' * Leorio ''(Hunter x Hunter)'' * Beans ''(Hunter x Hunter)'' * Hitoyoshi Zenkichi (Medaka Box) * Shiranui Hansode (Medaka Box) * Najimi Ajimu '(''Medaka Box) * '''Hilda ''(Beelzebub)'' * Aoi Kunieda ''(Beelzebub)'' * Alaindelon ''(Beelzebub)'' * Hayato Gokudera '(''Reborn!) * 'Kyoko Sasagawa '(Reborn!) * 'Kyoya Hibari '(Reborn!) * 'Yako Katsuragi '(Neuro: Supernatural Detective) * 'Shinobu Godai '(Neuro: Supernatural Detective) * 'Eishi Sasazuka '(Neuro: Supernatural Detective) * '''Togashi Genji ''(Sakigake!! Otokojuku)'' * Toramaru Ryuji ''(Sakigake!! Otokojuku)'' * Wang Ta-ren ''(Sakigake!! Otokojuku)'' * Kyosuke Tamamo '(''Hell Teacher Nūbē) * 'Kyoko Inaba '(Hell Teacher Nūbē) * 'Miki Hosokawa '(Hell Teacher Nūbē) * 'Nagisa Shiota '(Assassination Classroom) * 'Tadaomi Karasuma '(Assassination Classroom) * 'Irina Jelavic '(Assassination Classroom) * 'Don Patch '(Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * 'Beauty '(Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * 'Gasser '(Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * 'Jelly Jiggler '(Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) * 'Senbei Norimaki '(Dr. Slump) * 'Turbo Norimaki '(Dr. Slump) * 'Midori Norimaki '(Dr. Slump) * 'Miyo "Mitchan" Kireida '(Tottemo! Luckyman) * 'Superstarman '(Tottemo! Luckyman) * '''Lucky-wan (Tottemo! Luckyman) * Riki Nendou '(''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.) * 'Shun Kaidou '(The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.) * 'Kokomi Teruhashi '(The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.) Stages * '''Alabasta (One Piece) * Planet Namek (Dragon Ball Z) * Vegetable Sky (Toriko) * Hidden Leaf Village (Naruto Shippuden) * Dark Tournament Stadium (Yū Yū Hakusho) * Soul Society (Bleach) * Inferno Crags (Rurouni Kenshin) * Yoshiwara Paradise (Gintama) * Kameari Police Station (This is Kameari Park Police Station, Katsushika Ward) * Temple of Athena (Saint Seiya) * Penguin Village (Dr. Slump) * Tenrai Kyōshin Tōjō ''(Sakigake!! Otokojuku)'' External Links * [http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/jump45/pc/ J-Stars Victory VS official website] * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F9uFT0nY2yQ J-Stars Victory VS HQ trailer] Category:Video games